Such a sanitary facility is known from WO2008/089319. The known sanitary facility is configured as toilet facility and intended for mobile use at events, building sites or in emergency situations. The known sanitary facility has three housing parts which slide over each other.
The present invention has for its object to provide an improved sanitary facility of the type stated in the preamble, which is intended for mobile use and can be installed by one person in rapid and reliable manner using tools.
The sanitary facility according to the invention has for this purpose the feature that the first door segment takes a hollow form and that the second door segment is received slidably in the first door segment.
The hollow door segment of the first housing part guides the door segment of the second housing part. A reliable movement between the rest position and the position of use is thereby guaranteed. The sanitary facility according to the invention furthermore obtains a stable construction hereby. As a result, the sanitary facility according to the invention can be installed in the position of use, and be returned to the rest position after use, by only one person with the right tools. This produces a considerable saving in labour costs. In the rest position the sanitary facility according to the invention is about fifty percent smaller than in the position of use, so that twice as many sanitary facilities according to the invention will fit in the same space. This produces a considerable saving in transport and storage.
It is noted that a sanitary facility according to the preamble, wherein the first door segment takes a hollow form and the second door segment is received slidably in the first door segment, is known from NL2013846 (non-prepublished) of the same applicant. The known sanitary facility of applicant is intended for permanent placement in public spaces. A third, underground housing part and an integrated drive for the housing parts are present for this purpose.